


Molly's Affair

by kilt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny checks The Burrow for her mom, because she cannot find her. Later, she discovers something unexpecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The plot is the only aspect of this story that I can name my own.

These days my mom is weird. I have not seen her today yet. Usually, I get to see her at least ten times a day zooming around, cleaning up the house.

The dirty laundry was piling up, the kitchen was stuffed with dishes.

What is wrong with her? Where is she?

I walked up the staircase and searched for her. She has vanished. Did she apparate?

I called her name, but no answer.

Then, I heard a panting noise coming from the room which I was not to enter.

I eavesdropped and heard a voice with sounded like mom's.

I checked the door and it was unlocked. I entered and saw mom and a blond guy lying in bed together. I gasped and slammed the door shut.

That guy was not my dad. I thought hard about who he could be.

Suddenly, I knew who he was. I ran downstairs and searched for that particular book I was thinking about.

The bookshelf was untidily stuffed with all kinds of books.

At last I found it, pulled it out and looked at the cover from which exactly the same blond guy was beaming at me.

It read "Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart".


End file.
